Engagement
by Honeydew92
Summary: R&R please! Kari has been engaged since she was a baby, but to who? Part Songfic [Takari]Fin
1. Kari's suprises

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon!!! If I did I would have my **own** cell phone, and not have to share one with my brother!!!!

A/N- This is the secound time I have to post this because it was in a script from last time, and they took it off the site. I got the idea by reading way to many Ranma 1/2 mangas. This happens somewhere in the secound season. I don't know how old they are in the series, so Kari is going to turn 13 and T.K. will turn 13 in one month. Also I am a horriable speller so don't be mad if my spelling stinks. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and it was the best day of Kari's life! Today was Kari's 13th birthday, and she was finally a teenager. Her day started as she woke up to a pancake breakfast in bed, complete with orange juice and toast. 

"Wow this is wonderful thanks a lot!!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well anything for the birthday girl. Happy birthday Kari" Tai said.

"Thanks soo much Tai" Kari said as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday honey" Her mother said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks mom" Kari said.

"Wow look at you kids it seens like it was just yesterday that you where a baby, and now you a big teenager" Her mom said.

"Oh come on mom" Kari said.

"Ok, oh I just rembered I have a surprise for you!" Her mother said.

"OoO what is is? What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well Tai do you think ahat we should tell her?" Her mother asked.

"Ya we should" Tai answerd.

"Ok then, Kari honey, I know this is a old tradtion that people barely ever use anymore, but your engaged." Her mother said.

"I'm engaged!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! What how did this happen? To who!?!?!?!??!"Kari said.

"Yes, and we willl tell you at dinner honey" Her mom answerd as she walked out of Kari's room.

"Tai do you know who it is?"Kari asked.

"Yes, but I promesed mom I woulden't tell you who it is. But being the nice brother that I am I will give you 1 hint. You two have known eachother for a long, long time." Tai said.

* * *

A/N- That's all for now! Please review!!


	2. TK's forgetfullness

Chapter 2 

TK sat in his room looking out the window. Today was the day of his best friends birthday. he was think about her. How her brown hair flowed in the soft wind, how her smile could make even the gloomest of all people happy, and how he loved her so. Then he went into a total daydream...

::Daydeam mode::  
Kari I I I love you!!!! TK was sitting on a bench in the park holding hands with his best friend Kari. TK I love you to!!! TK slowly leaned in to kiss Kari ... Tk ooo Tkk anyone theere  
::End Daydream::

Matt was shaking Tk out of the daydream. "hey onii-chan what was that for???" Tk suddenly yelled. "Well you WHERE just sitting there in a daze, I just wanted to tell you something anyways..." Matt said. "Why are you over here anyway, and what is it that you would like to tell me?" Tk just asked sitting there. "Well," Matt started "Lets just say I am here because I wanted to vist my lil bro, and I wanted to tell you that I am going over to Tai's house later, and since it is Kari's birthday today I wanted to take you with me. You do have a gift for her right?" "Oh shoot it!!" Tk yelled " I totally forgot to get Kari a gift!!! What am I going to do?!?!" "Older brother to the rescue," Matt said imitating a super hero "I have my car ready now, lets go to the mall!No wait.... I got a better idea!"

minachal(sp) laughter mwahahahahahahha

Notes  
- onii-chan is an affectonate way to say older brother (got it from saiyuki)  
- shoot it is a way to curse without cursing

A/N- totally new style of writing i know, but hey I gotta do this for my typing skills, and also for my story devlopment thingey, as in like it will sorta help me in my language class..... 


	3. Going to the mall part 1

replys to a reader of the chapter:

review lord - sry that i didn't update in a while i had like no ideas, and thank you for your ideas!! I love them, but I alredy have it planed out, I just forget it sometimes...

**Going to the Mall**

Kari's house

Kari just walked out of her room still suprised by the news. "Yo Kari I am takin ya to the mall cuz I wanta get you some cool new cloths for your birthday that you choose out!" Tai yelled while he was runnig up to Kari. "Ok Tai just let me go and get dressed," Kari said to him, and walked back into her room to get dressed.

When Kari came out of her room dressed in a pair of hip-hugger flare jeans, and a t-shirt with the creast of light on it. "Ok I am ready!" Kari said. "Ok then hop into my car and lets get going" Tai said as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the door.

Tk's House

"Come on Tk!" Matt said as he headed out the door. "Coming!" Tk replied as he fixed his hat and followed his brother.


	4. Going to the mall part 2

**In The Car**

Matt's Car

"So TK waht are you thinking of getting the lady?" Matt said as smooth as always. "Well I was gonna get her maybe a necklace or.... just.... well like what do girls like anyway?" TK said a little confused. Then Matt's cell phone rings...

"Matt speaking............. Just goin to the mall TK forgot to get a present for your lil angel here....................... I am about ten minutes away, I will go there when I get there, so see ya soon." Matt said as he talked on his phone.

"Hey TK that was Tai, he is going to the mall to. I am going to go and meet him when we get there so..." Matt pulls out a list of places to go buy a gift for Kari and gives it to TK," Here just go to these stores and if you see anything that she may like just get it for her, ok?" "Ya I guess so I can do that," TK said. "Oh and promise that will only be part one of her gift, part two of her gift I will tell you what it is after we are done here, ok?" Matt stated. "Yayaya I promise," TK just said.

Then they arrived at the mall.

Tai's Car

Tai and Kari where sitting in the car going to the mall. Kari was just surfing the channels on the raido when she just stoped on 93.3 top twenty songs on the market. Then Tai pulled up his cell and dialed his best friend's cell. Then he turned down the music.

"Yo Matt it's Tai i was wonderin what are you doin now?................ Me to I will meet you there by the water fountian, how far away are you? I am about five minutes away now.................. See ya," Tai said as he hung up his cell.

"Hey Kari when we get to the mall I am metting Matt there, so you just go and find a good outfit that is less then lets say fifty bucks.... Then call me and I will come and see if it is not to skimpy or just bad... If I like it I will buy it for you ok?" Tai explained to Kari. "Yah I guess so, you got my cell number right?" Kari asked. " What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" Tai just simply replied.

They arrived at the mall.


	5. AT the mall

**In the mall**

Kari and Tai had gotten out of the car and gone into the mall. "So just keep your phone on," Tai said " Then you won't get lost or anything like that!" "Okokok I get the point," Kari said as she wondered off to look at some clothes. First on her list of shopping was Aeropostale.

Tk and Matt walked into the mall and Matt suddenly got rushed by crazed fan girls. "T....K.... helllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Matt said as he tried to fight off the girls, but it was no use, in less than a minute he had been swept away from tk's sight.

'To bad for him' thought TK as he headed twoards Aeropostale, but as he approached he saw a angel looking at cloths. Suddenly she spoted him outside of the store and ran over to her best friend. "Hey Baka," started Kari "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" "Uhh well I kinda haven't been I mean had a lot of time lately, with all my homework and all the stress of the exams..." TK stuttered "I am sorry.. Well could I make it up to you with a 'Happy Birthday' kiss?" "Mmmmm if ya wanna..." Started Kari but then TK sweeps her off her feet and gently kisses her on the lips making both her and himself go a redish color.

"TK wh-what w-w-was that?" Kari managed to say. "uhhhhhhh I really don't know I just I I I I," Tk tried to say. Then Tai walked by looking for Matt and saw TK and Kari in their close embrace, and well you know him... "Young lady!!!!!" Tai yelled "You wheren't supposed to be shopping for cloths not boys!!!!!!"

"Uhh well Tai" TK said. But it was to late Tai was alredy draging Kari to his car. "Wait!!!!!" yelled after them.

* * *

a/n- Yes I am a bad writer and write such short chapters, and have no time to write anymore.... SUE ME.... I am a school girl that means I have school which eats up all of my time! ok, then see ya  



	6. Song: Ocean Avenue

edit: the song that is in this chapter has to be removed do to new polices, so I am going to remove it, and put in the stanza numbers insted, there will be a link in my profile that will get you th

* * *

TK reached his arm out as if he could grab her and keep her with him. But It was no use she was gone with the wrath of her brother. 

(music starts to play in the backround)

stanza 1

TK went to go find a gift for her, but thought it would be useless after what he had just done. Now all he had was his money, and he knew what to get.

stanza 2

TK walked to a cart and said "Hey I am looking for a gift for my friend, I was wonerding if I could buy that one." TK had pointed to a cell phone hang. It was a pink rock that had the character of "Haikari" or light inscribed in it hanging from a green string. ((A/N- Where would you find anything more perfect?)) He had seen this a few weeks ago and didn't care about until now.

stanza 3

"Cirtenly Sir what kind of giftwraping would you like?" Said the cart keeper. "Just a white box will be fine," TK said with joy "Thank you." Then the gift got packaged in a simple white box with a red bow around it. And gave him the money.

stanza 4

TK knew it was late afternoon and he would have to be at her house soon so he had to find his brother, and fast.

stanza 5

TK searched through hundreds and thousands of people but none of them where his brother. He knew where to look, where there where a lot of people crowding around one person. For what seemed like hours but was only one he went around to everyone in the mall just asking and looking for another blonde. Then he saw it, a glimpse of blonde hair flowing in the wind surrounded by brunettes. He ran and dived. Then he pulled and pulled his older brother out and into the car where it should be safe. It was.

stanza 6

They drove to the Yagami house. In silence. TK looking at the freshly wraped gift, hoping everything would be alright.

stanza 7

They had arrived at the doorstop and Matt rang the doorbell. When it opeaned a beautiful young overjoyed girl steped out only to drag them in.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

DigimonQueen12 (princessstphanie) for always talking to me, and encourageing me to go on... I may get another chapter up next week when I have spring break! (ya i know i have a messed up school district)


	7. Song: I Dare You to Move

Based off of ch.5 also following Kari insted of TK.

edit: same edit as in chapter 6

* * *

Kari watched as she got pulled away from her love. He was reaching for her, and she was reaching for him. 

((music starts playing in the backround))

stanza 1

She looked up at her brother, the tyrant.

stanza 2

On the way home they talked he and he had pulled her for her just to "wait" for the one that she would meet later that night. She was both angrey and sad at the same time, she had to just get home.

stanza 3

When they got home all she could do was go to her room and cry, cry because her love had been taken away from her.

stanza 4

Her brother came in and whispered one word in her ear "Hope" she got the message instantly and went to take a shower. Happily.

stanza 5

After her shower she sat in front of her mirror dressed in her new outfit (she really did get one, just before she met him) just brushing her hair over and over trying to make her self look the best she could. She knew it was him, and she wanted to look her best.

stanza 6

There it was... The doorbell she ran to the door yanked it opean and pulled two boys in. She had never felt better before and a big smile was on her face.

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

reviewlord for reviewing all chapters! Will update as soon as I get ideas...**  
**


	8. So we are here! at the Yagami house

This chapter is for digimonqueen12(on aim) cuz she did her chapeter and I need to do this (it was a deal) sorry! I didn't see it until today, I haven't been on much lately...

* * *

"Ohhhh Hiya TK, Matt!" Kari gushed which kinda made TK freak out. "Hi," TK said "Happy birthday!" Then he pulled out a tiny box which happened to be her gift. "Thank-you! So come on in we are about to have dinner!" Kari gusshed (again). 

"Dude did you tell her?" Matt whispered to Tai. "Hey, hey, hey what is a guy supposed to do when a depressed younger sister is engaged to her best friend and just kissed him and got in trouble for it and then got depressed and... wait what am I saying? Do I make sence to you? I am certianly not making sence to myself..." Tai quietly rambled on, "And my point is just this, I only said the word hope to her... She figured the rest out herself." "I'm glad to see you have some reasoning in you Tai..." Matt said nodding.

"So TK whatcha get me?" Kari said in her cutest voice ever with a sweet grin on her face. "Somethin..." TK trailed off, he wanted to play games with her. "Gimmie a clue!" Kari said with so much joy in her voice. "It is you," TK said unsure if she could actually guess what is was with that vague clue. "What? TK, you need to work on you 'giving clues', cuz that was WAY to vague for me to figure out. Come on another hint preeeeety please?" Kari said putting on the puppy dog face and movin really and I mean really close to TK's face, in turn making it go beet red. "Uhhh... It is pretty?" TK said still red and trying to not do anything to stupidd, or give away what it was. "Hmmmm something pretty eh? Now what can it be?" Kari questioned to herself and out of her flirty mood now. "Is it shiney?" She asked. "Ah, you said one more hint, but if I told you that I would have given you two hints not one," TK explained. "OK then... is it something small or something big?" She asked again hoping for a real answer. "OK I'll tell you what we will play 13 questions, I don't really feel like 20 questions, so 13 is a good number," TK said. "Fine then, my frst question has almost nothing to do with the subject, does it have to do anything with the digital world?" She asked. "Depends on really how you perceve it," TK started "So I would say sorta.""Sorta?" Kari exclaimed "What kind of answer is that?" "My kind," TK said with a very cut smile that made Kari's cheeks go red with his divene voice and his good looks who wouldn't at least loose themselfs in his glory for once in their lifes. Then Kari started to lean closer and closer until all she could see was Takeru's ocean blue eyes, and all he could see was her chacolate brown eyes.

BAM!BOOM!CRASH! The two older brothers came stundleing into her room unannounced, but they couldn't resist. Plus now they saw the two younger ones together, and they where in their own world so they where unbothered by their older brothers' noisy entrence, or their entrence at all for that matter. Then the younger ones kissed. Every action has a reaction right? Well Tai and Matt's reaction to the kiss was dancing around and singing a happy song like Genma and Soun (1)!

TK then realised what or rather who was making this kiss less enjoyable. "Why are you two----"

"Hey kids dinners ready!" Mrs.Yagami yelled for all to hear. "Coming," cam a reply in many diffrent voices. And as they all filed out of Kari's room TK whispered "I'll deal with you two later." But the reply he got from Matt was "Ah younger brother I don't think you will have to," with a wink.

* * *

A/N- It is short (compared to some people) and just like me, so sorry... and ignore the bad spelling will ya? 

(1) From Ranma 1/2 Thre series this story was orignally based on.


	9. Presents!

A/N-soo long since i have updated... only two more chapters after this one! so enjoyz! Oh yes, I MIGHT update more now that school is out... ha! a whole school year and I didn't finish this :sniffled laughs:

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table waiting for the food that Mrs. Yagami had prepared. Kari was sitting next to TK who Tai had chosen his seat next to too keep a eye on him, then it was Matt, Mr.Yagami, and then a empty seat for Mrs. Yagami next to Kari. 

"So how was you day my little birthday girl?" asked Mr.Yagami. "Wonderful!" Exclamed Kari. "Well I am happy for you," He said back just patting her on the head.

Then Mrs.Yagame walked in with a silver platter... filled with QUESTIONABLE food.

Lets all just skip the eating scene because everyone knows how bad I am at writing by now, and knows how corny it would be if I actually DID wrtie it all up xp. Plus it would just be an annoying scene for you to read. Anyway they basically eat the food... then all get stomach aches and take an hour to rest then this is them out for desert at a ice cream shop eating ice cream cake and opeaning presents.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kari... Happy Birthday To YoooOOOOOOooooooooooooou!" Sang everyone... except Tai who was really more yelling than singing. 

"Oh Tai do you really have to yell?" Kari said embarsed by all of the stares they where getting. "Why yest I do thank you very much," Tai said in a sassy little voice. "Ugh Tai!" she said practly streangling him. "OK,OK just opean this little token of my... brothership," Then he handed her a card that read "Another year older" on the front and "Another year down the drain..." on the inside and a picture of a tolit on it. "Tai..." is all she could say because she was so enraged..."Hey hey hey Kari don't beat up on your brother!" Matt said in his suave voice. "Ya," said his litle puppet - TK. "Fine, but only because you said so!" Kari said starting to snuggle into TK's arm. "OK so who wants to give me their present next?" She asked looking up into TK's eyes. "I do!" yelled Matt. Then he gave her a little birthday cake charm for her charm braclet. "Aww, Matt this is soo sweet... Unlike that stupid card my brother gave me." "You are sooo welcome," was his reply with a smug little face.

"So TK now YOU have to give me my gift." "Umm sure," his face was totally red as he handed her the small white box which his present laid in. She opeaned the box to see the small pink rock, she held it in her hands and turned it over to see the inscription of her name. "This is the bestest present I have ever in my entire life I have gotten!" She gushed at him making him blush. "Ya, well I saw it and it literally had your name on it- so I just bought it without thinking. It is a cell phone hang- so you can put it on your cell phone and have it dangling where ever you go!" he ranted. "Oh TK stop it, you know I love it... In fact I shall put it on my cell phone right now!" She then pulled out a yellow-and-green plated flip cell phone and attached it to the end. "Perfecto!" said both Matt and Tai at the same time.

"Now it is time for us to give you your present honey," her mother said. "Yes dear, you know how we said you where going to be engaged this morning?" her father continued. "Engaged? Kari you never told ME about this," TK said felling halfly hurt. "I forgot really..." she trailed off in her responce "So are you going to tell me now?" "Actually you would have had a choice, but now you don't really... A long time ago when Takeru and Yamato's parent's where together we made the deal with Takeru's mother... and since she isn't legaly Yamato's mother anymore you are left with TK ad your future husband," her mother explained to her. "Ok so you are saying no matter what I have to marry TK now? sounds good to me!" She said with a little smile creaping up onto her lips.

* * *

And that is where I am going to stop... beat up on me if you want for me NEVER updatig... OK?  



	10. Afterthoughts

This is the secound to last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it!

* * *

"Wha-wha-what did you just say?" said TK a little startled "I have never heard anything about this before..." "It's ok TK I didn't even hear about this until this morning," said Kari with her famous smile. "Plus bro, it's like a dream come true isn't it?" Matt said. With that comment TK went red as a beet "Umm, uh ya- I guess so." "So it is settled then Matt and I will become brothers... I mean our beloved Hikairi and Takeru shall be married on Takeru's 18th birthday," Tai proclaimed. 

"So it is settled!" everyone repeated.

Then for the rest of the night they sang, drank (apple cider that is), and celebrated the coming of age for Kari. Tai even had to honor of smashing cake into her face, while TK had the honor of pinching her 13 times, although he really wanted to spank her insted. They had a great time because the next day they would see all of her firends at her brithday party. She had planned for everyone to meet at central park at 8 in the morning, then they would go to the digital world and have a picnic by the lake (one of them).

* * *

All night Kari was up thinking about things, so she couldn't get to sleep. She was wondering what TK thought of her now, did he really like her? She knew she was going to marry him and there was absolutely no way of getting out of it and it was all because of their brother's obssesive need to be together (( I am a non-supporter of YAOI thank you very much)), but hey something good came out of it. She kept on thinking along these lines until she finally drifted off to a Takeru-filled dream land. She dreamed of him - his lips meeting her's again in pitcular all night and only could wait until the next day when these dreams may just become a reality... again. 

In another apartment complex, in another bedroom laid a tiard Takeru. He was also restless just at the thought of his newly found fieance, but he was tiard. Every time he thought of her it kept him awake and happy, but he wanted and needed sleep. So he tried not thinking about her. That didn't go over very well - his mind just drifted back to her... He didn't get to sleep until around 12 midnight, so the next day he was constantly falling half-asleep while doing things. That was no good, but just the fact he had a promceing (sp) future made him stay up for another minute or so. It was a very VERY long night for him.

Where as both older brothers where dreaming of the wedding day where young Haikari Kaiyama would turn into Mrs. Takeru Takishi ((ahh I forgot what it was!)) Talk about one track minds.

* * *

A/N- I changed my mind... there will be to chapters after this chapter, not the last. I hope you enjoy! Oh yes, I don't care at all if you review or not... although I do consider you as a nice person if you do. 


	11. Momo Kisses

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon... but I FINALLY gots my own celly - it takes pictures!(note:see chapter one if you don't get it)

A/N- If you didn't know, Momo means peaches in Jap. and I apoligise for all the mispelling in all chapters, for I am not really the best speller in the world... Haha this is a more than 2,000 word chapter!(no wonder it took so long!) And you can't really get this cake at TGI fridays, which I don't own. Sorry about the no Cody and the lack of Ken, he isn't much on talking or doing anything intersting.

* * *

**Momo Kisses**

The next morning Kari got up at 6 am to get read for her birthday party. She was officaly a teen now, so she thought she needed a new look. She spent all morning just looking to find the perfect outfit, she just couldn't bring herself to wear anything she had in her closet... or her dresser... or anywhere! At about... well... let's just say eventually she settled on a simple white t-shirt that was for people to sign, and a pair of jeans. When she was done dressing her brother yelled to her"Kari time for breakfast, I sure hope that you are ready by now, it has been how long since you got up and screamed your head off now? Oh 2 hours!" 'Man' Kari thought so what if she was excited to pass another big milestone in her life? So what if she just needed to scream about her first day as a teen when she woke up? So what if she needed to have the best outfit ever today, even if it was simple, she knew it would be the best! "Ya Tai, I'll be there in a sec." With that she stuffed whatever was on the floor, so basicly just a whole bunch of reject clothes into her closet and ran to the kitchen. "Ohhh here is my little girl," Kari's mother gushed as she walked in. "MooOOOm I am not a little girl anymore, I am a teen now, and today is my party! I soo can't wait!" Kari said. "Ya, sis don't you let any boy ever get within 3 feet of you unless it is your TK, K?" "Tai! Stop that," Kari yelled throwing her spoon at him. ((Why it is a spoon and not a knife don't ask me)) So then their breakfast was over, and they headed to the park to meet everyone for her party.

"Yo Kari! Happy B-day," Davis said as soon as he could see her. Man, as soon he found out about this arrangement he would go global... It was a good thing that they wouldn't tell anyone about it until the preasents. "So Miss Birthday girl... First off how does it feel to fianlly be a teen? And secound where are we gonna go for the party? You have been so sectrive about it I am sure only you know!" Davis asked her. "Davis, it feels like I have the world in the palm of my hand for once I am in control of my own life, even if it isn't complete control... and secound you are just gonna have to wait and see!" The Yolei jumped on Kari's back, giving her a startle. "Oh MY GOSH Kari! You are finally like me and Ken, a teen!" said Yolei with Ken standing behind her. "Yah I am, and it feels wonderful!" Then TK and Matt arrived and everyone was off to the movies to get the party started.

When they arrived at the movies Kari's parents bought everyone a small drink, and 2 large popcorns for everyone to share. TK also got some tropical skittles ((that is for all you people who know mw at cyo)) so he could put them in his popcorn, and Davis got some chacolate rasins to do the same thing. When they got in the theature they filed into two seprate rows. In one row Ken and Yolei sat on the end where Kari sat in the middle then TK and Davis on the other side of her. In the other row Kari's parents, Tai and Matt sat down.

Then the credits started to roll. Suddenly "Wait... Why does HE get to sit next to Kari!" Davis suddenly said "Because I got here first!" TK said a little overpertively to Davis. "Ya, and anyways they where ment to be together, didn't ya know that?" Yolei added from the other side of Kari. Then the screen went black and "We ask that you turn off all cell phones and plese wait for your feature presnation to begin" showed up on the screen and was heard from the speakers. And what a surprise, as soon as the movie started Yolei and Ken started to flirt, or rather Yolei started to flirt with Ken while Ken just sat there trying to resist temptation. TK distributed popcorn to Davis in a tray and said that he and Kari would share the bin, and didn't think that Yolei would let Ken even think about popcorn. That just left Davis to sit ther and mutter to himself the rest of the movie while everyone else had something to do. Tai and Matt where busy spying on TK and Kari, half the time while the other half they where throwing popcorn at random peoples heads until they turned around... that is when they would quickly duck down behind the chairs to hide. Soon TK started taking popcorn from the bin on Kari's lap. Every time he took some he would look at her and give her a big goofy smile, party just to see her reaction, but partly to, well you know right? The first couple times that he did this she just sat there blushing, of course he thought she did nothing because it was dark, that is basicly what movie theatures are... but soon she decied to flirt and make him do the same. When his hand was in the bin she would "accdentaly" also put her hand in, and their hands would meet, soon their flirting had turned into a little more, Tai and Matt of course where happy about this... By the end of the movie they had gotten to know eachother's mouths so well that they could have sworn that it was their own. Yolei had seen them tounge wreastleing and decied it was time for a little of that for herself, she stoped flirting with Ken, he was realived... Until she suddenly started to just make out with him, in thus he didn't contain himself any longer and just did the same to her, it was their personal highlight of the evening, until Tai started to throw popcorn at their heads for no reason at all. This made Yolei sooo mad that she started to look a lot like Davis at that time... by the way Davis was fuming and trying to break up TK and Kari, but Matt wouldn't let him because everytime Davis tried to do something other than eat popcorn or watch the movie Matt would start throwing popcorn at him. Then the movie ended. Of corse it was a happy ending to the movie - all disney movies end happy! It was also a happy ending for our two heros of the story, Kari and TK. It was also great for Matt and Tai because they had a good time throwing popcorn at the other people and spying at their siblings. Where as Yolei and Ken only had an OK time due to Tai, but they did make it to secound base on the other hand. And Davis had a downright BAD time, he had to put up with TK not only flirting, but making out with his crush, well we can't really call it a crush but more of a obssesion, plus he had Matt throwing popcorn at his head practialy the entire time.So then they left the theature and went to a TGI fridays for ice cream.

When they arrived at TGI fridays everyone rished out of the car. It had been a hetic ride with tension so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. "Foood! Come to mee! Cake, desert yummy!" Davis went on about food while everyone else just sweat droped. "Come on Davis, lets get some food!" said Tai, man they are so alike in every way if you made Tai's hair smaller and made Davis taller you would have exact clones, you could totally mistake them as being twins. So they headed into the restruant with 2 hungrey clones, 2 teenage couples, a big rock star, and a pair of parents. They sat down at a table for 10 with one extra seat, and then Kari orderd her cake and 3 apatizer plates for the table to share. Then the waiter went around the table taking drink orders. There was a bunch of small talk that had not much relivence and Tai and Davis each got their on apatizer plate, making everyone else share just one... but that was fine because everyone else was busy talking to their spouce ((or boyfriend/girlfriend)) or signing autographs. TK swore that he couldn't take his brother anywhere anymore without being bombarded with a million fangirls and the occasional nerdy fanboy. Everyone was preoucpied for a while until the cake came. The cake was and icecream cake with peach filling decorated with little pink roses and an inch worth of frosting.

"OOOO I soooo wnat to eat now! That looks sooo good!" Yolei said the secound it came into sight. Tai and Davis looked up from their stuffing festival and started to drool "Kari blow out those candels now so I can have the cake!" they yelled at her so loud that you could hear them all the way in Egypt. So then everyone sang "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kaaariiiiiiiiiii------- Happy Brithday to youuuuuu!" and she blew out the candels. "Yo Kari, did you make a wish?" asked Matt. "Of course I did, but I don't see why I needed to because I alredy am engaged to the boy of m-" replied Kari as she was ever so rudly interuped by Davis yelling "Your engaged? Why didn't you tell me? You tourtured me by letting me be like this for all these years when you where engaged? My God Kari I am , I am , Ughhhhh" "I'm sorry Davis, I didn't even know until yesterday morning, and I didn't have anytime at all to call anyone, and do you want to know how it is?" Kari said, thinking that she could tease him for a little while. You could hear Matt and Tai faintly giggling in the backround the entire course of this conversation. "Oh My gosh Kari You sooooooo have to tell me!" Yolei gushed. "Yes, I would also like to know," said Ken in his soft voice. "Ok I will tell you as soon as I open my last gift... Oh look the cake is cut and my presents are right here, so lets get started!" "Fine." everyone else said while they started to eat their cake and watch her open her presants. "Open Mine first!" Yolei said while eating her cake. "OK which is it?" "It is the one that has the purple bow on it!" It was a white box with a deep purple bow on it, and inside was a cute pink sweater that fit Kari in all the right places. "This is sooo cute!" Kari yelled as soon as she saw what it was, and the she hugged Yolei until she couldn't breathe. "Your welcome!" "I shall open this one next!" It was a bag that was blue that was tied with a light blue ribbon, and inside was a card that had some wacky saying, and said the presant was from Davis... The actual presant was a jar of silly putty and a gift card for $20 to Wal-Mart. "Thank-you," she said simply to him, he was still in a huff and eating the cake. "Well this is the last one," said Kari. "Wait... didn't TJ gonna give you anything?" "Oh, I gave it to her last night!" "Wait... if he alredy gav- HE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE ENGAGED TO! TB WHO THE HECK IS SHE ENGAGED TO?" "No, just wait until after dinner ok?" TK said cooly. "Meanie," huffed Davis. "Come on all there is, is one more presant - Ken's you can wait for that right?" Kari reasoned. "Fine" said Davis. So Kari opeand Ken's prsent, it was just a watch with Ranma on it. "Thanks Ken, I will wear it tommarow to school, it is always handy to have a watch right?" "Ya, totally!" said Yolei. "So, I am engaged to... TK" Kari said, with a smaller and quieter on the last part. "WHAT THE F--KKKKKK?" yelled, or rather blasted out everyone's ears out... "Ya, we are engaged" said TK. "Then Davis smashed the rest of the cake in to TK's face and ran off. "Wait Davis..." Kari's voice trailed off. She saw how Messy TK's face was and she started to lick it off, and soon they had found each other's lips, and kissed. 

**

* * *

**


	12. Epilogue

This is the last chapter of the story! If I get 80+ reviews I will consider a sequal.

Replying to the anonymous reviewer "Nobody" Thank-you for your critizam, and no I do not delete my reviews, I do not use a program that supports spellcheck to write my stories because I am lazy as you said, and in later stories (because this one is almost finished) I will try to "show" my readers what I talk about rather than "tell" as you said. You are probaly one of the best reviewers that I have had, and will help me become a better writer in the long run because most of the reason I write (in the summer that is) is to help me stay at least at level in school writing, which you see now is still quite low compared to profesional books. My story also seems rushed because I usually AM rushed by someone coughStephcough I really don't put much thought into what I write, writing is actually my secound worst subject (spelling is my actual worst) and I will try to improve so I can get less reviews that are so helpful, meaning that I have become a better writer.

* * *

** Epilogue**

Knowing that they where engaged TK and Kari started out on their lifetime together, from that one moment that they heard about the arrangement. They went to every school dance together, they went on dates every couple weeks, and they even acted like normal sweethearts although no one really knew about their engagement except their friends. Sure, Yolei "Queen of Gossip" did spread the word, but after about a year most people forgot about it - or really did think that is was just another rumor started by the Queen. Little did they know that it was really true. But while it was circlulating TK and Kari didn't really show any PDA's in public, sure they went to all the dances together, and went on dates but it was really the same as before because they did all those things as "friends". In fact both TK and Kari got asked on many many dates in their days, all which they turned down... the people who they turned down knew for sure that they where engaged for TK or Kari had told them, but they had to promese that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

Later on when TK's hormones REALLY started to kick in, you couldn't keep them apart. You could compare him to any teritoral animal, maybe a lion- anything and anyone that came withen his rader of Kari would be really really sad. Of course faimly member where alowed into the bubble, although not for very long. He really was protective, more so then Tai, and that is really saying something. Sooner or later they became attached at the mouth, it was only for a short period though because they kept on being busted, and not to mention they would constently be running out of air... But that is about as far as they got through their hormonal period, well because they didn't feel right going much farther then that, due to their brothers' close watch on the both of them.

In high school they where the "hot cuple" of the school for 2 years in a row, and they won the title of prom King/Queen... Mostly because of their high social status, TK with his star basketball role and rockstar brother, and Kari with her hot body and Soccer star brother. They where literaly ruling the school by senior year, although to all their "real" friends they where still just little hope and light. They didn't really change all that much through the high school day except for how they looked and acted- yes I said acted not where ACTED. They where actually the same people with an older mask held up to their heads, when alone with family and true friends they where still the little 8 year olds they where.

**YA RIGHT!**

That last paragraph was total scat the real truth is that they where the normal avarage teens in high school, no diffrent from everyone else except that they where engaged.

When they got married Matt was the best man and Sora was best woman. Davis cooled off and give his blessings. And Tai and Matt danced like Genma and Soun... They honey mooned and where married for the rest of their lives. They had 2 children, Anthony and Naru. Naru looked lik eher mom when she was younger, brown hair and large brown eyes. Anthony had blonde hair like his father and cristal blue eyes. They where a happy little family and worked as any other would, together.

Eventually Ken and Yolei got together just as Sora and Tai did. Matt went out with too many girls to count over the years, Izzy just as Joe just went out with a couple of their own type- nerdy ones, but they where all sweet in their own ways. Davis had his world wide noodle stand to worry about, so he didn't have much time for girls, although the occasional one who loved noodles, and was an expert cook did eventually come along. So all in all the digidestend the destend to live their lives as it was written, in harmony!(hah! I used my vocab. word as the last one!)

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N- Story is now over, considering doing a sequal, but not likely... Detcated to Steph. for being the most avid reader... and Thank-You to all of my readers (with postive comments that is) who reviewed.. and to those with the negitive ones that help, also thank you! 

-Lirin-


End file.
